A Werewolf In Need
by SweetEscape28
Summary: Jacob is very ill and there is nothing to cure his illness ...or is there? Will it work? *I attempted Jacob/Carlisle and failed ;)* Sort of Seth/Jacob one shot. In two parts.
1. Part one

Hi Everyone! this is something I did during the last couple of days, only because I was attempting a Jacob/Carlisle one shot... But it didn't really work for me. Still I challenged myself and now I know. Anyway, there will be part two, but for now enjoy part one!

The little house by La Push was full of people yet at the same time very quiet. Almost everyone who belonged to the Wolf Pack or knew about its existence was there, however no one dared to brake the silence that fell on the room. All the faces seemed almost like a mirror images of each other - sad, hopeless and worried, the emotions so clear in their eyes.

Suddenly, there was a sound, like a weak, incoherent voice that quickly turned into a scream. Everyone turned their eyes to the small door, now closed, leading to Jake's room. Seth stood up from his chair by the fireplace where he was sitting, alarmed. He was not the only one looking like he was about to cry. He looked at Billy who was in his wheelchair closest to the door.

'Should I go and see if he's okay?' he asked unsure.

'It's probably the fever giving him nightmares again. Wake him up and try to bring his body temperature down.' Billy said somehow calmly, trying not to show his emotions. 'Pour some cold water into the bowl and grab a fresh cloth from the cupboard.'

'Of course.' he answered almost in a whisper and did what Billy told him as fast as possible and in the next moment he found himself entering the small room, the bowl and the cloth in his hand, closing the door behind him.

Putting the items on the table, he hurried to the boy laying on the bed next to it trying to wake him. Jake looked bad. Worse than before and Seth's heart broke when he saw the boy in such state. There was cold sweat covering his face and body as he kept shaking, drilling and screaming on the bed. His tanned body seemed now unnaturally pale and his lips visibly dry. There was thin white sheet over his body showing only his face and half of his muscular chest.

Seth lightly slapped Jake's cheek and smiled slightly when he saw him open his eyes, clearly relieved that whatever he saw, it was just a dream. The sick boy was breathing heavily bringing his hands up to his eyes, rubbing them with his fingers. He then looked at his younger friend and sighted, trying not to show how much pain he was experiencing.

'Seth, you don't need to-' Jake started but he was cut off by a 'shush' sound from Seth's mouth.

'Do you want some water?'

'Yes, thank you.'

Seth handed him the cup, their fingers touching for a brief second. Jake's skin was so hot it almost burnt Seth, who didn't usually find anything hot, considering that he was a werewolf. He grabbed the cloth from the table and put it into the cold water. He took the empty cup from Jake's hand and set it aside. Seth pulled the soaking wet cloth from the bowl, squeezed out the excess amount of water from it and placed it on Jake's forehead.

'Oh...that feels good' a moan escaped his mouth and his chocolate coloured eyes closed immediately.

Seth watched him for a moment, happy that he made Jake feel at least a little better. He sat on the chair near the bed and remembered the time when he was in his room earlier on and Paul came in saying that Jacob collapsed on the patrol they were having in the morning and was very seriously ill. He felt like his heart stopped beating for a moment, the world died, the time stopped. He couldn't move, his whole body not responding to the orders his brain gave. Emptiness. Sadness.

Then everything changed and he found himself running toward Jake's house, desperately trying to hold back the tears building up in his eyes. It couldn't be true, but sadly it was.

And now he was sitting in his room watching him get worse with every passing minute and he couldn't let himself cry. He had to be strong, because there was no way that it wouldn't end well. It had to be okay, Jake had to be okay. There were just too many things he wanted to tell him and never had the chance to say.

He put his head in his hands. He heard Jacob's even breaths and looked up to see him sleeping again now calmly. He stood up and removed the now warm cloth from Jake's forehead and made sure it was cold and wet enough before replacing it back.

Seth put his hand on Jake's hot chest and leaned in to kiss his cheek lightly before leaving the room.

Everyone looked at him, the concern written all over their faces when he gave a nod of his head signalizing it was all okay. Well, as okay as it could be in this situation.

This wasn't enough for Billy, as he finally let go of his emotions.

'Seth, how is he, tell me.' he asked his voice trembling.

'He's definitely not getting better, but I guess it could also be worse. His fever is not going down and he's in a lot of pain even though he thinks he is hiding it well from me.'

'No. We just can't seat like this while the poison spreads around his body and... ' Billy was unable to finish. Leah finally let herself cry, sobbing slightly, while being held by Emily. For a moment it was the only sound in the room.

'Billy is right.' said Sam standing up as if to emphasize his words.

'But what can we do? We never dealt with anything like this before and none of us know how to cure someone that's been poisoned. We can't get a human doctor, because werewolves are very different to humans even if they look the same.' Paul reasoned from his place on the sofa. 'And the last option he will never allow...' he trailed off.

This seemed to anger Bella a lot who was sitting hugging her knees on the sofa next to Paul. She spoke annoyed:

'Why is he being like this? Carlisle is an amazing doctor and when there is a chance that he could save Jacob... Why would he rather die than let Carlisle help him?'

'Pride.' simply stated Seth.

'Urghhh.' was the only response from Bella who put her hands over her head.

There was a short silence.

'No, I'm not letting my son die because of something as stupid as that. I no longer care what he thinks about it. Bella, please call Dr. Cullen and ask him to come as quickly as possible. Pride is not worth dying for.' Billy said in a strong voice.

Bella took her cell phone out of her pocket and called the vampire, pacing around the room at the same time.

When she was done, she put the phone back and said that he will be here in ten minutes. Everyone seemed to be relieved that he agreed to come, which meant there was hope for the young Wolf Pack member, but at the same time everyone except Bella seemed also more tense than before as a vampire, as kind as Carlisle or not, was coming to their house.

It was an uncomfortable ten minutes, but finally they heard a car stopping outside and seconds later a light knock on the wooden door.

Sam decided to be the one to face the vampire and opened the door. Carlisle was wearing casual clothes and carrying rather large bag in his left hand, where he probably had all his medicines. He looked very much like a human with calm dark amber eyes and kind expression on his beautiful face. However his skin had much lighter shade compared to everyone in the room, even Bella.

'Good evening' Carlisle said politely to everyone in the room.

'Dr. Cullen, I'm glad you could come. I appreciate your help.' said Billy in a calm but not very confident voice.

'Will you be able to help him, Carlisle?' asked Bella with hope looking at the vampire, clearly glad to see him here.

'I need to examine him first, Bella. Where is he?'

As Bella was showing the doctor the way to Jake's room, Seth interrupted before the blonde man could enter:

'But please don't take notice of what he tells you, just do what you can to save him.'

Carlisle looked at the boy for a second with an understanding. It was only expected that Jacob will not be pleased to take help from a vampire, especially one from the Cullen family. He nodded to the boy and entered the room. Sam followed him into the room, but kept everyone else out by shutting the door.

Jacob didn't look any better than when Seth came to see him, but at least he was now sleeping rather peacefully undisturbed by nightmares.

Carlisle, just by looking at the boy knew that he wouldn't live another day if he didn't get any help. The poison that was in his blood was spreading fast, incredibly fast in fact. He knew the poison rather well, a lot of humans was taken to the hospital after eating the forest berries which looked just like blackberries but were very poisonous. There was a cure for it that could be safely given to humans, but werewolves? That he didn't know. The biology between these two species was so different...

He told Sam everything that he knew and Sam seemed to understand but he was very worried. What if the cure didn't work on werewolves?

As it wasn't enough to deal with, Jacob just woke up and seeing Carlisle set him on edge.

'I thought I made myself clear that I don't want to see him in this house.' he said his voice sounding angry.

'Jake, all I want is to help you, I don't want to lose you, none of us do and if the only way is with doctor Cullen's help I will do it whether you like it or not.' Sam spoke in a voice that was expected from an alpha. Confident and stern.

'I don't care Sam! I made the decision and I can't believe you of all people agreed for him to come here.' his voice softened at the end the anger slowly turning into disbelief.

'All I know Jake is that I'm going to do everything I can to save you. Don't you understand? Look at the people in the other room crying and worrying and all you care about is some stupid "werewolves-are-not-friends-with-vampires" thing!' Sam almost shouted the last sentence.

Suddenly Jake looked like he had no more energy to argue and just closed his eyes and his reply was almost a whisper.

'Fine. Whatever.'

'I will do all in my power. I promise.'said Carlisle and it seemed to Jake that this promise was the most beautiful thing in this world right now, it have him hope, but he blamed such ridiculous thoughts on the fever he was having.

'I will leave you to work then.' Sam said and left.

The silence that followed was long but not uncomfortable or awkward. In fact it was in some ways nice, at least if felt like it for Jake who for the first time today felt that he wasn't alone but also wasn't bombed with questions about how he was feeling. How could a dying man feel?

Jacob found himself watching the vampire, who was now looking through his bag for the right medicine. Carlisle pulled out a small bottle with dark coloured liquid inside it and the paper wrapped around its middle had a drawing of the same berries that he ate in the woods, when they were on the patrol. He was sure they were the regular blackberries that he ate many times before, so he didn't really looked at them closely to see any differences. He was hungry and they still had at least two hours before returning home for dinner.

'So I am not the first one to eat the wrong berries?' Jake found himself asking before he could stop himself. His tone wasn't angry like it was before. In the end the doctor was here only to help him, so he should be grateful.

Carlisle looked at the tanned boy surprised, then focused on the small bottle in his hands again.

'Yes, there are many such cases in the hospital during summer.' he said his voice sounding calm as always. After few seconds passed he added with what sounded like amusement in his voice:

'However the poisoned patients were mostly young kids.'

'I was hungry.' Jake said like it was explaining absolutely everything. When he noticed that maybe it didn't explain anything at all, he added:

'I didn't pay attention and they tasted the same.'

'I'm sure they did.'

It was silent again when the doctor measured the right amount of the liquid from the bottle to a clean cup and added some water. He handed it to Jacob to drink it, while he watched with unsure expression.

Jake rose the cup to his lips and took a sip, also unsure. It wasn't even that he didn't trust the man, it was more of a childish matter - he was afraid it would taste horribly. However, it didn't. It had almost sweet, lemony flavor. Seems that not all medicine tastes bad after all.

He drank all of it and even smiled a little.

The doctor sat on the chair that Seth sat on previously and said:

'It should start working in about half an hour. If there is no obvious change after that time, I'm afraid we will need to find a different way to cure it.' the blond man said in a serious voice.

The smile disappeared from Jake's lips in a second. He looked scared now ...and confused.

'But why would it not work? You said it happened often to people during this season.'

'Exactly, Jacob. People, in other words humans. You are not a human, the biology between your kind and their kind is different, even if there are many similarities. I never dealt with ill werewolves. I can't be sure.' Carlisle replied with a strangely quiet voice.

They looked into each other's eyes, really looked for the first time. They knew it was serious, it was a matter of life and death, however it sounded.

Jake covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe his life could really end so soon. Too soon...

...to be continued :)

Review Please! :) Thanks.


	2. Part two

hello everyone! First of all sorry for taking so long but I was so busy with school... Anyway here is the second part of the one-shot. Enjoy and please please please review :)

* * *

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door to Jake's room. Both Carlisle and Jacob looked up at it when it opened to reveal Seth standing in the entrance. His eyes were glistering in the badly lighted room, the afternoon slowly changing into evening. There was so much pain in his eyes that it caught the attention of the vampire. He never voiced his thoughts though.

'Do any of you need anything? Something I can help with?' Seth asked.

'No, Seth thank you.' the doctor started. 'But you can stay with Jacob now if you want. I need to talk to the others. It won't be at least half an hour before we can see the results.' with that Carlisle left and Seth took his place next to Jake.

Seth looked at his friend trying to read his expression. It changed since the last time he saw him and became much more sad and depressed. He looked worse, his eyes turned darker shade of brown. It made Seth want to cry and scream at the same time, because he heard the stories of dying werewolves. When one was close to passing away, their eyes turned as black as the night. It was a sign that there was not much time left. Seth never wished the stories to be untrue as much as he did now.

Jake looked at the young boy, whose mind seemed miles away. He was looking at the floor, not even blinking.

'Seth, are you okay?' Jake asked his voice sounding weak.

He slowly looked up at his ill friend and replied:

'I'm fine.' it was the biggest lie ever and they both knew it.

Seth's heart was breaking, the pieces falling soundlessly to the wooden floor; his mind was full of terrifying scenarios where he lost his best friend, his love... He was definitely not "fine". He couldn't tell that to Jake though, he wouldn't understand. Especially the love part. He decided to busy his mind with something else.

'What did Carlisle mean about some results?' he asked. 'Is it when you will finally feel better?'

Jacob seemed even more depressed while thinking about what to answer his friend.

'He's given me some medicine that he doesn't even know if it will have any effect on my body.' Jake replied and when he looked at Seth, there was no other word to describe it, other than that Seth was shocked.

'He's actually not sure?!' Seth almost screamed.

The look on Jake's face was enough to confirm it. Seth was furious by this point and even more than that he was terrified. If the medicine wouldn't work his life will have no meaning. His life without Jacob was a dark colourless image, where Seth was alone, depressed and lost.

There were loud voices coming from the other room which meant that the others also knew now. Seth and Jacob were quiet for some time listening to them, however after about five minutes they stopped. It must have been Carlisle who calmed them down.

Seth looked at Jake who shifted in his bed a little more to one side and patted the free space on the bed.

Unsure and with still slightly wet eyes, the younger wolf sat next to the real alpha. They looked at each other and Seth thought he saw something like love in those dark eyes, but after a second it was gone or maybe it was just Seth's imagination.

'If those are my last hours, I want you to know that you're the best thing that happened to me.' Jacob whispered and watched how the shiny tears finally escaped Seth's beautiful eyes.

'No, Jake you are not going to die. I'm not gonna... let... you...' the sweet voice that used to be always so cheerful broke at the end. Jacob's heart was the next thing that broke. He could no longer bear to watch the boy in front of him,so he pulled him down on top of his chest, hugging tightly.

Seth felt so much better in Jacob's arms, his breathing slowed down and the heat was comforting. Jake couldn't just leave him like that after all this. It would break the sensitive boy.

Jacob didn't know whether the weird butterflies in his stomach had something to do with his condition or with the boy in his arms. He smiled lightly when he felt Seth's hand tracing shapes on his arm and he had to admit to himself that it was nice. All of it was nice; the closeness, the touching, the sound of his heart. It was really ironic that after all they went through together, he only now, so close to death, realized how much the boy means to him.

Neither of them knew how long they lied in that position, until Carlisle walked in leaving the door open and they separated. Seth stood up and looked at the doctor.

'Now, it's the important moment. Do you feel any different Jacob?' Carlisle sounded very hopeful as he came closer to the boy looking at him and checking the temperature of his body.

'To be honest the pain increased but I didn't know if that's what was supposed to happen.'

Nearly everyone was in the small room now, all eyes on Carlisle, who strangely seemed unable to speak. Bella knew him better than others and it was enough for her to know what the vampire was thinking.

'Carlisle, it can't be true! You must do something! Please!' she nearly screamed, her eyes full of tears. She wasn't the only one crying.

'Mr Cullen, is there really no hope for me?' Jake asked from the bed, sounding almost lifeless. Ghostly whisper.

'There is something I'm thinking of but it will be very painful and very risky...'

'What is it?' Billy asked trying to sound calm and not even imagine what the vampire had in mind.

The blond man looked uncomfortable suddenly and looked around at all the wolves present in the room hoping they trust him at least a little.

'I could try to suck out the poison from his blood but I will need to hurry. There isn't much time left before it gets to his heart.' Carlisle spoke and seeing no angry reactions from the wolves he looked to Billy, who seemed to be the person expected to make the decision. Billy didn't thin so however and looked to his son.

'You should make the decision Jake.' Billy spoke seriously and everyone now watched Jacob. His eyes were very dark, black.

'If there is any chance of me surviving, I want you to try, doctor.' Jake said. Than he added with a lighter tone 'But I'm not happy being bitten, just so you know.'

It was no surprise to anyone that even in such a serious situation Jacob would joke about it. Carlisle smiled lightly at the boy.

'I experienced many things in my long life but I would never guess I will be doing something like this, believe me.'

Everyone laughed for the first time today and left the room giving the doctor some working space and let him focus. Seth wanted to stay but he was not allowed by Billy and just as he was leaving his eyes met Jacob's and he thought it was probably better to leave than watch your loved one suffer like that. However, what he saw in Jacob's eyes came as a positive surprise to Seth - love, longing, hope... The emotions were so clear. Seth couldn't stop thinking about it all the time he was in the other room with the rest of the people. Was it possible that Jake returned his feelings?

After what seemed like forever Jacob's painful screams stopped and Seth looked at his friends. Even without any special mind-reading gift he knew exactly what they were thinking.

After few minutes of silence and waiting the doctor walked out of the room, strangely with his bag in one hand, as if he was ready to leave. It meant that either something went wrong and there is nothing he can do now or it was successful and there was no need for him to stay any longer. He spoke:

'I managed to do it, there is no trace of poison in his blood system now. Jacob is sleeping and probably won't wake up until tomorrow morning. He will be very weak for next couple of days and will need a lot of rest and food but other than that he should be fine.'

Everyone seemed so relieved hearing these words. The girls hugged each other happily and boys smiled, thanking the doctor.

'I don't know how to thank you, Mr. Cullen...' Billy said. Then he added after a little pause, 'If you or anyone of your family ever need our help, please don't hesitate to ask.'

'Thank you.' Carlisle said and shook hands with Billy. 'I should be going, my wife expects me. Goodbye.'

Sam walked the blonde man to the door closing it after he walked out.

The noise that filled the room, all the happy faces, the amazing warm feeling that spread in his heart, the strong emotions he experienced today from sadness and fear to joy and relief was a bit too much for young Seth. He felt dizzy and fainted. Luckily just in time, Paul caught the collapsing boy so he didn't hit the hard floor. Just before he went unconscious, he saw Jacob's chocolate eyes in his mind and smiled to himself lightly. _My baby is safe now..._


End file.
